


Winner Takes All

by BlankPapyrus



Category: Original Work
Genre: American Football, BlankPapyrus, First Time, Football, Gay Romance, Highschool football, M/M, MxM - Freeform, Romance, Slash, Sports, Teen Romance, US Football, highschool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8757505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlankPapyrus/pseuds/BlankPapyrus
Summary: AJ and Ryan are best friends. Both their football teams are going to the state championship: AJ with the Kingsley Knights and Ryan with the Jameson Jaguars. They make a bet on the game - winner takes all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Angelo "AJ" Joseph Tucci, 18yo - Quarterback on the Kingsley Preparatory High School Football team
> 
> Ryan Beltram, 18yo - Wide Receiver on the Jameson High School Football team

 

They won. The Jameson Jaguar's won the goddamn State Championship.

And Ryan made the winning touchdown.

The crowd in the stands clad  blue and yellow stood up and cheered. Confetti shot out from behind the goal post. Jameson High school had been wanting this victory for a long time. It was their first state championship in four long years and Ryan Beltram  _ just made the winning touchdown. _

_ 'We won. We won. We won.' _ It echoed in his head like a mantra.

His teammates rushed to mob him for a victory hug but the blonde couldn't tear his eyes away from the Kingsley Knight's quarterback. He couldn't quite make out the expression on AJ Tucci's face since it was obscured by his helmet but he swore he could see the opposing quarterback smiling.

Suddenly, Ryan was taken back to three weeks ago.

They were sitting on the bed of Ryan's truck drinking beer they stole from AJ's dad's restaurant. AJ's long wavy black hair was pulled back in a messy bun. The sunset made his bronze skin glow and Ryan just couldn't stop staring. He watched in fascination as AJ's soft lips met the end of the amber bottle as he downed the last of the beer. Ryan's brown eyes trailed down his neck, watching AJ's Adam's apple bob as he swallowed.

AJ tossed the empty bottle into the nearby trash can and turned to him. "You're doing it again again you know."

Ryan's face turned bright red, making the light freckles that dotted his nose darken. "What?" He choked out.

AJ rolled his green eyes. "Don't give me that shit, Beltram." He said. "You know exactly what you're doing."

They first met several months ago. Ryan had started listening to this local band called Hero's Fortune. They had a gig at Tucci's Bar & Restaurant one night and he couldn't convince any of his other friends to come with. He ended up going alone on a Wednesday night. There had to have been all of five people there, himself and AJ included.

AJ had taken off his busboy uniform and slid into Ryan's booth, asking him if he'd ever been here before. Ryan scoffed and told him no. One, the restaurant had only been open for a month, and two, he was pretty sure it was a front for the mob. The tongue lashing he got from AJ after that comment definitely wasn't the kind he wanted.

After apologizing profusely they actually hit it off right away.

It wasn't until school started that Ryan found out that AJ was the new quarterback for the Kingsley Knights after their old one left. He didn't know what his team would think of him hanging out with the "enemy" and he didn't care to find out. Still, he was drawn to AJ because of the guy's charisma and easy-going attitude. He was just so much more chill than any of his friends at Jameson. Not to mention the guy seemed to be a fucking genius. They could actually talk about shit besides football and girls. (Though AJ could wax poetic for hours about deep his love for the Seahawks and how he thought Ryan was a tool for being a Pats fan.) But AJ also listened to Ryan when he rambled about how scared he was about going to college, growing up, and the shitfest that was life in general.

The first time they made out was in the back of Tucci's Restaurant after the Knights' first winning game the season. Ryan had gone to the game and sat in the crowd, watching as AJ threw the winning pass. The boy had a cannon of an arm. The Tucci family had dinner afterward at the restaurant and for some reason, Ryan was fortunate enough to get invited. It was weird meeting AJ's family. All throughout dinner, Ryan kept stealing glances at AJ while fielding questions from his relatives. Mr. Tucci seemed to like Ryan a lot and offered him a job in the restaurant when AJ mentioned that Ryan loved to cook. He conveniently left out that Ryan was horrible at it.

Mrs. Tucci said she wasn't feeling well and gave Ryan a warm hug before leaving. Most of the Tucci family followed and soon it was just Ryan and AJ left to clean everything up. As they cleaned off the table, AJ told him nonchalantly,"They think you're my boyfriend, you know."

To which Ryan responded by dropping all the plates in his hands. AJ just rolled his eyes and helped clean up the mess as Ryan stuttered out an apology.

"Relax, I told them you weren't. Your heterosexuality is intact, my friend." AJ said with a grin. What he didn't expect was for Ryan to start freaking out. The dark haired teen quickly stopped what he was doing and pulled Ryan into a hug. "Fuck man, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to assume shit about you like that. Are you ok? Like you don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to but... shit." He pulled away slightly. "I'm here for you, ok?"

Ryan probably should have laughed it off. He was eighteen. Practically a grown ass man. He didn't need his friend coddling him. But fuck this whole day had him feeling a warmth that he never felt before. And he wanted. Badly. So he kissed AJ and to his surprise AJ kissed him back, deeply.

And well, if they made out on the floor in the back of Tucci's restaurant, so what?

"The staring shit," AJ said. "You've been doing it since I met you. If you want to kiss me just do it, man." They hadn't kissed each other since that night. It was sort of an unspeakable thing between them. Not because they were ashamed. But because it was private. Intimate. Like if they spoke of it, the memory would vanish.

AJ laid down on the bed of the truck and stared up at the purple sky. He closed his eyes and exhaled. Ryan did the same, placing his hands behind his head.

AJ spoke without opening his eyes. "Knights are going to the championship again this year." He said. He craved a cigarette but he quit smoking once the season started. "And I know the Jaguars are too. You're going to win your game against Northside this Friday."

Ryan wasn't too sure about that. Northside had a stronger defense this year. Still, AJ liked to be right so he just hummed in agreement. "So it appears."

AJ opened his eyes and turned on his side. "What will you get me when we kick your ass in the championship?" He asked.

The blonde snorted. "What? Nothing. Cuz you're going to lose. I'm going to win."

AJ shrugged. "You're not the only receiver on your team. And we both know that Demetri kid can't catch." There was a matter of fact tone in his voice that annoyed Ryan to no end.

A wicked grin appeared on AJ's face and he sat up. "Alright. Bet. And not money 'cause we're both broke as hell." He looked thoughtful and Ryan could practically see the wheels turning in his head. "Let's switch it up. Knights win. You get me. Jags win, I get you." AJ wiggled his dark eyebrows in a way that was clearly meant to be suggestive but came off looking silly.

Ryan pulled a puzzled face. So if he won, AJ got him. If AJ won, the reverse? "What - oh. Oh. OH." He blushed. Christ. This boy was going to be the end of him.

"Precisely." AJ nodded. "Think of it as a consolation prize for whoever gets their ass kicked." He held out his hand for Ryan to take.

They shook on it and that was that. Later that week the Jaguar's won their game against Northside like AJ predicted. They would go on to face Kingsley for the state championship.

During the night of the championship, Ryan felt like he was going to throw up he was so nervous. In the locker room, the Jaguar's captain and QB, Dion, gave an inspirational speech. They didn't come this far just to lose and they damn sure weren't going to.

Just before the game, he looked out to find his parents in the stands. His dad and stepmother waved at him, grins on their faces. They had apparently made a sign that read 'Go #83!' in blue and yellow letters. He smiled and waved at them before they pointed to their left. Apparently, there hadn't been enough seats in the Kingsley section because there was the Tucci family who also waved at him before playfully booing.

The Knights won the coin toss and after the kickoff, the game was in full swing. Ryan had seen AJ play many times before but it was a different experience when he was on the opposing team. No matter what it seemed like his eyes were drawn to him. Which wasn't a bad thing per say but he needed to pay attention to his own quarterback not what the other team's quarterback was doing on the side.

When it was down to the end of the last quarter the tension in the crowd was palpable. Ryan ran as Dion threw the pass and he sprinted after it, catching it safely in his arms before making a mad dash to the end zone, the Knight's defense on his heels.

The crowd exploded. Touchdown. Game, Jameson Jaguars.

Adrenaline buzzed through Ryan's body and he felt high. His teammates surrounded him, whooping as they hauled out the trophy. After the initial hurrah at the end of the game, and after a frankly unnecessary amount of pictures, Ryan finally saw his parents who hugged and kissed him in congratulations. They told him they'd see him at home since it was inevitable that he would go out and party with the team and wouldn't be back home until later. They reminded him of his 1am curfew.

Tony, one of the linebackers had a party at his house. His parents were always out of town on business and this night was no exception. The house was packed with people from the school celebrating the win. Ryan sat on the couch nursing a beer and found himself wondering what AJ was doing at that same moment. He doubted anyone from the Knights was feeling good. A lost always hit any team hard. A championship, even harder. The fact that he didn't see AJ after the game was also worrying. Was he upset? He checked the time on his phone. It was almost midnight. He was about to put his phone away when it buzzed in his hand.

A text from AJ. 'congratulations,' it read.

'come over' Another.

"Booty call?" A voice asked over his shoulder. He whipped his head around to see Jeanie from the marching band. She was also Tony's cousin. He ran a hand through his blonde curls. "Uh, no. Just a friend." He got up from the couch and put his beer down. "But I gotta go. Tell Tony dope party and that I'll see him on Monday, yeah?"

Jeanie looked suspicious but smiled good naturedly. "Sure thing MVP. Make good choices!" She said with a wink before disappearing. Ryan said goodbye to some of his teammates before hopping into his truck and heading towards AJ's house. He cursed the fact that Tony lived 20 minutes from him. He got there in half the time but very nearly ran a red light (or two) on the way.

The Tucci home was behind the restaurant and AJ's room was in the basement. He parked and hopped out of his truck before heading to the back basement door. He knocked twice, his skin buzzing with anticipation. After about a minute, the door open and AJ appeared. His dark hair was down, falling in waves beside his face. He was only wearing his boxers and must have just gotten out of the shower.

"Come on, everyone's asleep," AJ said, stepping aside so Ryan could come in. The blonde didn't need to be told twice and nearly tripped down the basement stairs in his haste to get to AJ's room. "How'd you win with that coordination, though?" AJ snorted.

Ryan flipped him off before heading into his bedroom. When he entered he was surprised by just how lived in it was. Not that it was dirty but it was clear that AJ spent a lot of time there. He had various band and movie posters on the wall and a huge pile of books on his desk with his laptop precariously perched on top of it. There was a pile of clean laundry on the desk chair which made Ryan roll his eyes.

AJ locked the door behind them and gave him a playful shove. "Well, Congrats. You were amazing on that last play. We had you in the first half, though, believe that."

Ryan stepped back and grinned sheepishly. "I got voted MVP."

AJ looked impressed and nodded. "Nice." He said, tugging on the hem of Ryan's shirt before pulling it up and running his hands over Ryan's abs then up over his chest. AJ's hands were warm against his cold skin. "Very nice," AJ repeated before he paused and looked Ryan in the eyes. "Have you done this before?" He asked.

Ryan found himself sputtering indignantly, "Christ, AJ. I'm not a virgin."

AJ pulled a face. "With a  _ guy _ , Ryan?"

He could only blush at that. "No, not with a guy." AJ was the first guy he'd ever actually been interested in enough to actually want to do... _ anything _ with.

AJ sighed but nodded. "Alright, that's ok. Just... let me know if I make you uncomfortable alright?"

Ryan nodded so fast he almost gave himself whiplash. "Yeah, of course."

"And you're not drunk or anything?"

"I had like... half a beer."

"Good, good." AJ mused as he started unbuttoning Ryan's jeans. "Finish taking your shirt off."

The blonde didn't need to be told twice and he all but flung the garment across the room once he got his over his head. AJ grinned at him and rolled his eyes. He tugged down Ryan's jeans, his bulge early visible through his black boxer briefs. He cupped it with his hand and Ryan let out a soft gasp. AJ looked him in the eyes and asked, "Can I suck you off?"

Ryan stuttered out an affirmative.

AJ smiled and sunk to his knees. He used the hair tie that he always kept on his wrist to pull his dark hair back from his face. Ryan felt awkward staring so hard but he was determined to burn this memory into his brain. He probably wouldn't be able to see AJ pull his hair back for the rest of his life without getting a hard on. Ryan watched in anticipation as AJ tugged down his boxers. He watched slackjawed as AJ mouthed at his cock before taking it into his hand and giving the tip and experimental lick. "Jesus." Ryan hissed out. AJ glanced up at him from underneath dark lashes with a smirk. In that moment Ryan was pretty sure he'd let this man do anything to him.

AJ took him into his mouth and hollowed his cheeks. Ryan trembled as AJ placed a firm hand on his hip to steady him. AJ's mouth was warm and wet and Ryan couldn't help but cant his hips forward. He placed his hand gently on the back of AJ's head as he thrust his hips forward as much as he could. "AJ. Fuck. Please." He wanted to fuck AJ's mouth. He wanted to come in his mouth.

AJ pulled away and Ryan keened. The dark haired teen licked his lips in a way that could only be described as obscene and stood up. "Do you trust me?" He asked.

Ryan was quite honestly feeling betrayed in that moment but nodded anyway. "Yeah."

"Will you let me fuck you?"

Ryan had been expecting it. He knew AJ wanted to. It was part of the bet, really. But now that the prospect of it was so close he found himself trying to keep from panicking. But hell, AJ was looking at him with hungry green eyes and Ryan didn't even think twice before he nodded slowly. AJ gave him a smile before kissing him softly. "Lay down on the bed." He ordered. Ryan did as he was told.

AJ pulled out a box of condoms and a bottle of lube from his nightstand and settled between Ryan's legs. He hooked one of his hands underneath Ryan's knee and pushed his leg up. He glanced down at the receiver and smiled. Ryan's blonde curls spread out on the pillow like a halo and his brown eyes were hazy. His entire body had a flush to it. AJ could tell he was nervous. He paused and surged forward, capturing the other young man's mouth in another kiss. Ryan moaned into it, grinding up against him, needy. AJ pulled away again, earning another groan from the blonde.

"AJ for fuck's sake. You're killing me."

AJ shrugged. "I'm sorry man. You're just..." He started kissing on Ryan's neck. "Really fucking distracting, yo." He started sucking and biting, not caring if he was going to leave a mark. He left a trail of kisses down Ryan's chest before leaning back and admiring his handiwork.

"Now who's staring?" Ryan asked, covering his red face with his hand.

AJ ignored the question and found the bottle of lube that somehow found it's way to the edge of the bed. He squeezed a decent amount onto his fingers, warming it up. He tapped the inside of Ryan's toned thigh with his clean hand and the blonde spread his legs. AJ's index finger circled the pucker of Ryan's hole before he slowly pushed it inside, up to the first knuckle. Ryan made a muffled sound but made no motion indicating for him to stop. AJ pressed on, stifling a moan of his own as he felt the tight heat around his finger, imagining how it would feel around his cock.

Ryan's face was still covered by his hand and AJ watched him closely. He slowly pulled out his finger before pushing it in again. Ryan bit back a gasp. Cautiously, AJ pulled his finger out. He added more lube to his hand before trying two this time. Ryan clenched around his fingertips, biting his lip.

"Relax. Relax." AJ cooed. "Open up for me. Babe."

Ryan unclenched and AJ was able to get both fingers in, down to his knuckles. He waited a bit before moving, watching Ryan's reaction. The blonde's erection flagged some and his breathing had quickened.

"Does it hurt?" AJ asked.

Ryan nodded slowly. "Yeah but I-I'm good. I got it."

AJ stroked Ryan's thigh with his free hand. "You're beautiful like this, you know. So tight. So hot." He pumped his fingers slowly, hooking them upwards.

"Fuck!" Ryan made an unnaturally loud yelp, grabbing AJ's arm. Both of them immediately froze, looking at the ceiling to see if anyone might have heard that upstairs. Everyone was asleep but they were silent for a least a minute to see if they had woken anyone up. When the minute passed, AJ just smirked at him. "Do I need to gag you?"

Ryan was mortified and covered his face with his hands. "Ugh, shut up."

AJ smiled and added a third slicked finger. It only took a few minutes before Ryan had become pliant, pushing back against AJ's fingers. So when AJ pulled out his fingers, Ryan literally  _ whimpered _ . The sound went straight to AJ's cock. He yanked off his boxers and put on the condom. He lubed himself up before leaning down to give Ryan another kiss.

Ryan titled his head away so the kiss landed on his cheek instead. "I swear, AJ if you don't just fuck me already I'm going to start screaming," Ryan warned, reaching down and stroking himself.

AJ didn't need to be told twice and he entered Ryan with one long stroke, groaning. Ryan gave a muffled yelp, his legs trembling as he adjusted to AJ's size. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." Ryan choked out. "You're fucking huge."

AJ couldn't help but smirk at that as he waited for Ryan to adjust. He let out a soft gasp of his own, feeling the tight heat around him. "Fuck, Beltram. You're going to be the death of me." He told him, jerking his hips forward as Ryan writhed underneath him.

Ryan's body felt like it was on fire and a chorus of swears and praises fell from his lips as AJ began fucking him in earnest. He started stroking himself in time, moaning and whimpering beneath him. As Ryan neared the edge, he wrapped his arms around AJ's neck, pulling him close. AJ's hair tie slipped out, freeing his waves of dark hair. Ryan pushed the hair back from his face and kissed him. There was no finesse to the kiss, it was messy and hot and their teeth clashed and in moments Ryan was coming harder than he ever had in his life.

The crash came fast and Ryan couldn't help but feel relieved when AJ pulled out of him. He shivered at the sudden emptiness and groaned when he realized just how fucking sore he was going to be. It took him a moment to realize that AJ didn't even come. He sat up, feeling mortified as AJ went to the bathroom. When AJ came back and handed him a warm washcloth Ryan took it gratefully but felt like an asshole. "You didn't..."

AJ shrugged and smiled. "Took care of it. Don't worry about it." He said, running a hand through his thick hair. Even if he didn't come, Ryan did a number on him because he looked totally fucked out - sex hair and all.

Ryan cleared his throat and looked at the clock. It was half past 1. Shit. Shit.

AJ rose an eyebrow. "Your carriage turn back into a pumpkin?"

Ryan ran a hand over his face. "Something like that, yeah." He got up and looked for his phone.

"You should sleep here." He offered.

The blonde paused. "Um..." He didn't know what the Tucci's would think if he just appeared at their breakfast table in the morning. Actually, he knew exactly what they would think.

AJ rolled his eyes. "I mean you'd still have to sneak out before my family woke up but you get the picture. Believe me, these people still think you're virtuous." He said, pointing to the ceiling. "Just text your mom you're staying at your pal Tucci's." He said.

Ryan winced as he sat back down on the bed. "I think if you had your dick in my ass you can't call me your pal, anymore, AJ."

"What would prefer I call you then?" He asked, inching toward him.

Ryan swallowed. "Boyfriend is fine."

AJ grinned. "Alright." He said, pecking him on the cheek. "Now scoot your ass over and get under the damn covers. It's freezing in here."

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I was awake at 1am and this story was literally crawling out of my mind and wouldn't let me fall asleep until I wrote some shit. I ended up spending all day writing it until like 9pm - ignoring the million other things I have to do still.
> 
> Regardless, here it is. If no one reads this I will probably cry for real since it literally forced it's way out of my psyche for your eyes to read. Keep in mind it's not beta'd so forgive me.
> 
> I really love these stupid boys and I will probably write more about them.
> 
> Please kudo & comment if you liked this story and want to read more of them!


End file.
